leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zoe/@comment-32156284-20171112041251
I dont get why all the whining about one shot potential with Zoe. She's not the first or only champion who can 'one shot' you. Mind you, a lot of people are taking "one shot" and "all in" as synonymous. Zoe's Q which is the skill that's most in question has about the same potential as Veigar's W, and requires about the same amount of set up to land it effectivly. While Veigar's W is telegraphed slightly more, it's area and inability to be body blocked make it just as much of a threat. This isn't even taking into consideration his point and click R that can delete squishies. That's just one example. You also have Syndra who can "one shot" champs with her point and click R. Orianna who can delete squishies with her R (or even her q-w combo). I think the reason people are freaking out over it is because its a non-ult skill that has potential to 100-0 you. My opinion to that is that you have to look at the rest of her kit. Yes she has some cool potential with her skills. I mean her W is dope and her passive synergies well with certain set ups. But there are some pretty obvious weaknesses to her as well: 1) Reliably hitting long range nuke Q's is not as easy as it might sound. Think about how many Ziggs Bouncing bombs you actually land on enemy champs vs how many you toss. Zoe will have similar issues. Body blocking and angles are important because it's not if she has a clear shot from her, it's if she has a clear shot from where her first cast of Q is. 2) Really she only has 3 damaging skills, one of which is unreliable at best. So it makes sense that in order to be a Burst mage as she is intended to be the few skills she has that do damage need to hit hard when they land. 3) Her moblity is fairly predictable even if it might not seem it. Her R is NOT an escape tool, and always puts her back to where she was when she cast it, making her easier to lock down on her return. Additionally, even when she does pick up an extra flash or ghost, you'll be able to see that she has it, meaning if you play wisely, you can account for that in your set-up/initiation. 4) She is still squishy. Remember she's a burst mage and as such needs to itemize very heavily in damage to lay out those one shots everyone talks about, but that also leaves her prone to being popped too. Overall, I think it's mostly the "new and different" factor. She's the first Burst Mage to be released since Lissandra (2013), so people aren't used to seeing the high numbers on new kits. They're more accustomed to the Battle Mages we've gotten like Taliyah or A-Sol. Again, my opinion, but I'm very much looking forward to having another mid-laner who can potentially go toe to toe with the Syndras and Oris